


Don't Ask And You Shall Recieve

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Dogs, Domestic Avengers, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Pets, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton had always wanted a pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask And You Shall Recieve

Clint Barton had always wanted a pet, something that he could talk to, something that never judged or hurt him. His father wouldn’t let him have one, said he didn’t need one just so he could ignore it. At the Orphanage there was an orange tabby that came and went, that he called Tigger, after the tiger in Winnie the Pooh. The sisters would sometimes give him scraps of food for it, smiling at him when he said thank you. He'd sit on the stairs, petting it's dirty, coarse fur as it ate, and talk to it. The other kids would laugh at him for it, and he tried to tune them out but it didn’t always work, and sometimes instead of talking to the cat he'd cry. 

In the circus everyone had to pull their weight and help out, sometimes that meant cleaning up after shows, helping other performers before they went on, or feeding the animals, and cleaning out there pens and cages. Clint's favorite and been an old lion who had been with the circus since the day he was born, named Leo. Leo was retired due to his age, but Carson wouldn’t get rid of him, no matter what. The others said Leo was on his last leg, that he wouldn’t be around much longer, and that had upset Clint the first time he heard it. Leo would just lie there, watching as Clint fed him, and put new hay in his cage. He'd let out a rumbling purr when Clint pet him through the bars, and lick at his fingers before he left. One day though Leo didn’t wake up, and Carson had rubbed his back as Clint cried. After Clint didn’t have a favorite anymore, he fed the animals and gave them new hay, sometimes he'd even pet then, but it was never the same as it was with Leo.

Shield wasn’t the place for pets, the quarters were small, and he was gone a lot so there wasn’t anyone to take care of the animal if he had to go on a mission. After he moved in with Phil he never even brought the topic up, he didn’t think Phil would want a pet. He played with their neighbor’s dog and cat sometimes. The old lady would smile at him, and tell him about her son, her only child who lived in Florida, and couldn’t come visit as much as she'd like. She'd make him iced tea, or lemonade, and sandwiches, and give him cookies and tell him he was too thin. She'd smile when he left, and give him a hug at the door. She knitted him sweaters for Christmas, and was always happy to let him in to play with the animals. She reminded Clint of the grandmothers he'd seen in movies, and that took their grandkids to the circus. After what happened with Loki when Phil died, she didn’t know what happened, all she knew was that the nice young man that played with her pets was upset and sad. She didn’t see his partner who always wore a suit anymore, and she wondered what had happened. He moved out two months later, leaving her with the address and his cell phone number so that she could write him and call him, as well as the promise that he'd visit.

Stark probably didn’t want an animal in his tower, so Clint never asked. He kept his desire for a pet to himself. Natasha knew, but she wouldn’t just tell that information, especially since there was no reason for her to. 

Two months after they all moved into Stark Tower, now called the Avengers tower, Natasha came into his room, she looked happy, even smiled at him slightly. Before he can ask what's going on, she grabs his wrist and starts pulling him out of the apartment sized room Stark had given him. She doesn’t let go of him until they stop at the living room. After she pushes him into the room where Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Thor are all standing. He catches his balance and frowns at Natasha who ignores him and walks further into the room, and bends down to pick something up. When she straightens back up, she's holding a brown puppy with white patches on it, and a purple bow tied around it's neck. Clint moves closer and starts petting the little dog, which barks and licks his hand, tail wagging happily.

"Whose is he?" Clint asks, using both hands to scratch the tops of the dog’s floppy ears, earning licks to the inside of his wrists.

"She's yours, her name is Dolly,” a familiar voice says from the doorway behind him and Clint turns around so that he can face the speaker. Phil's standing in the doorway, wearing a blue button down shirt, and navy slacks. Clint blinks at him, looking around to see if the others are seeing the same thing, or if he's going crazy. Natasha's smiling again, and so is the rest of them, but they’re not smiling at him or the puppy, they’re smiling at the figure in the entrance.

"Phil?" Clint asks, just because he feels like he should say something but has no idea what to say. Phil smiles at him and holds out a hand, Clint immediately moving closer and grabbing a hold of the out stretched hand, letting the older man pull him into a hug.

"I thought you were dead, Fury said you were dead" Clint tells him, tears beginning to gather in his eyes now that he feels the solid figure against him and knows that it's real.

"In fairness to Fury, I did die, the medics were able to revive me. I spent the last three months in a coma, two months of which was not medically induced and they thought I would die. Natasha found out last month, and agreed to help me with my surprise for you. I remember you telling me once how you'd always wanted a pet but never had one. You never asked when we had our apartment and I never understood why until now. Natasha and the others helped me with everything" Phil explained.

"So you got me a dog?" Clint asked, looking back at the dog that was now chewing on a ball on the floor.

"I figure she'll be good company for you when I'm not around" Phil smiled.

"I love you" Clint told him, Phil leaning down and kissing him.

"I love you too" Phil replied, letting Clint go, as well as drag him over to play with the puppy.


End file.
